Should I let it go?
by Demoness Ryoko
Summary: Bulma is having problems admitting her love for Vegeta, and after a fight she sends him off. Bulma just doesn't want to be hurt again...Complete B/V *song fic* scared-ashanti r/r


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own Ashanti, I don't even own me! God does! And until I can actually pay for my insurance, my parents own me too!

****

Should I let it go?

by: Asuka Hikari or Ryoko

Bulma Briefs sat down on her bed, her aqua hair flew in her face and she quickly brushed it out of the way. _Oh Vegeta... _the blue eyed genius thought.

"Why do I have feel like this now?" Bulma was looking at pictures and smiled at one. It was her favorite, she had tried to get Vegeta in a tuxedo and after many threatens and verbal swearing she had finally managed to do it. While she was putting on the bow-tie her mom popped out of no where and took the picture. "He did look really good in that Tux," she giggled a little.

"Why did I have to push you away?" Bulma said out loud. She knew that he didn't do anything wrong, but she wasn't ready for it. "Alright Bulma get yourself together! He'd be laughing at you right now calling you a pathetic woman!" She _did_ miss him, what exactly happened anyways? 

"Now let's think, I was walking into the lab..." 

__

It was around 11:30 when I realized I missed you,

Sitting at home all alone, thinkin' what did I just do?

"WOMAN! The gravity machine is broken again!" Bulma winced at the loud yell, the Prince of all Saiyans was making his royal way to her lab.

"Woman go fix it." Vegeta scowled suddenly appearing right behind her chair.

"You will address me as Bulma if you want me to fix it," Bulma added smugly, turning her chair around to face him.

"Yeah right woman, the Prince of all Saiyans does not answer to anyone." Vegeta said in a more threatening tone, "now you will get up this instant and fix the damn machine." 

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE BUSTER!" Bulma screeched, getting up from her chair a little too quickly. 

__

Feeling was strong coming home, and I knew I wanted you,

Something inside held me back, boy you got me scared of you

Bulma threw her hands up trying to stop her self from falling forward but it was too late. Vegeta swiftly grabbed her before she touched the floor. 

"Ummmm," Bulma was nose to nose with Vegeta looking down and blushing a little, "th-thank you." She glanced up catching his gaze and time had stopped. Bulma was mesmerized by his deep onyx eyes, and seemed to be drowning.

"Woman..." Vegeta started to bring his lips down to hers, but she stopped him.

Bulma didn't look at him and sighed, "Let me go get my tool box."

__

Got me afraid to let my love go,

is it my heart that I should follow?

Got me afraid to let myself go,

got me scared of you

"There all done!" Bulma smirked triumphantly, "now try braking _that_!"

Bulma did a one person conga line, and then saw Vegeta was looking at her oddly. "Well you can get to training now."

Vegeta walked over to the part of the Gravity Machine she just fixed, "It looks the same." He said flatly.

Bulma's face turned red, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT LOOKS THE SAME? I RE-DID THE GRAVITATIONAL SYSTEM, AND FIXED THE BIG HOLE YOU JUST PUNCTURED IN IT." 

"WOMAN, DO NOT YELL AT ME, SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" Vegeta boomed.

"NO YOU SHOW ME SOME RESPECT," Bulma paused and glared at him, "I am so sick of you telling me what to do, what to fix, or what to make you for dinner!"

"Well since I'm causing you so much trouble maybe I should just leave," a flicker of pain flashed in his eyes and then he went back to his cold exterior. 

"Maybe you should Vegeta, maybe you should." Bulma stared at him, and he resumed walking out of the room. "Wait Vegeta," Bulma threw something towards him and Vegeta reached out his hand and caught it.

"That's a cell phone, I might need to talk to you again," Vegeta resumed walking out, out of Bulma's life.

__

Got me afraid to let my love go,

is it my heart that I should follow?

Got me afraid to let myself go,

got me scared of you

Tears were strolling down Bulma's cheeks, ruining her make-up, but she didn't care about that. Sobbing uncontrollably she tried to wipe them away, but they just kept on coming. 

"STOP IT DAMN IT, STOP IT!" Her tears still continued to pour down her face, "I can't love you Vegeta, I just can't."

__

I'm lying to myself, I can love him I just won't, but why? I've been hurt too much, what if he doesn't even like me, or just using me...like Yamcha.

Bulma snuffled some, "Why does my life have to be so hard? I remember when I actually wanted to wish for a boyfriend!" Bulma laughed a little at this, ah yes the perfect boyfriend, that had been when cheating, lying, and pain had never been dealt with. 

"Now I know what Kara meant when she said that she didn't have time for guys to lie to her," I should've listened to her when we were younger. But maybe things will change now.

__

If I let go, I don't know if my heart will remain strong,

cause your the type that just might get me right and get me strong

"Damn you woman," Vegeta cursed, "Why the fuck do I have to start dealing with these pitiful human emotions, I'm a saiyan!"

Vegeta was walking down the street, his head down and hands shoved in his pockets, as he walked people started gaping him for the strenuous curses being heard.

"Damn her for being so pretty, damn her for smelling so good, damn her for her stupid comebacks, damn her for being so perfect, damn, damn, damn, DAMN IT ALL!" Vegeta was yelling even more loudly now.

"She'd never want to be with me anyways," he muttered softly, "I'm a heartless cold blooded killer, I have the blood of over a million soldiers on my hands." 

"Well I will never beg to go back, she may have hurt one thing, but my pride will never be tarnished." Vegeta said whispering in the wind.

__

I couldn't be just a girl that you see and just want some of,

cause if it goes down, better believe I'm gonna be your only one

Bulma trembled approaching the telephone, her hands shakily gripped it and pulled it up to her ear. She had to redo the dial tone quite a few times because of her hands accidentally pressing the wrong button.

Then she finally got he correct number sequence and it the familiar ring started, _what if he doesn't know how to use a phone_.

Ring

"What if he doesn't hear the ring? Oh what am I saying! He's a saiyan for crying out loud, they have the best hearing!" Bulma was getting more edgy.

Ring

"Maybe I should just hang up," _too late._

Got me afraid to let my love go,

is it my heart that I should follow?

Got me afraid to let myself go,

got me scared of you 

"WHAT?" Vegeta spoke gruffly.

"Vegeta, your supposed to say hello! Well this is Bulma."

"I know who it is woman, I could tell from your annoying voice!"

Bulma pretended not to hear that remark, "Listen Vegeta, would you come back, I need to talk to you," Bulma waited for the reply, nothing came.

"Vegeta I'm, I'm, s-s-orry, I shouldn't of said that, please come back" Bulma bit her lip.

"Hn," she sighed in relief.

"See you in a bit then," 

__

Got me afraid to let my love go,

is it my heart that I should follow?

Got me afraid to let myself go,

got me scared of you

Bulma paced around the room thinking of things to tell him, she was very nervous.

"I'm going to make a complete ass of myself I know it," Bulma put her hands on her forehead as if to massage the sides of her head.

"How about this, Vegeta I love you, but I can't," She smacked herself for that. "Oh yes, that's the perfect thing to say," Bulma said sarcastically rolling her eyes. 

"I can see his reaction right now!" 

"Oh and what exactly would it be like?" Vegeta smirked, his arms crossed at his chest.

__

Should I let it go? 

Should I let it go?

****

let it go

no, no, no, no

Should I let it go? 

Should I let it go?

****

let it go

no, no, no, no, no, no, no

"V-Vegeta! How long have you been standing there?" Her face flushed.

"Oh long enough to hear your pathetic ramblings woman," Bulma's face faulted, _Oh great that's exactly what I thought he would say._

Vegeta slowly walked over next to her, Bulma shivered at the sudden closeness. He gazed at her and stroked her cheek softly, "Little one, do you care for me?" His voice was dead serious.

"I don't know Vegeta, I'm so confused! One minute I hate you and the next I'm hopelessly in love with you," Bulma cried a little. "I'm not sure if you like me or if it's just some game your playing!"

"You think I'm playing a game?" Vegeta's voice was slightly muffled.

"What am I supposed to think, you tell me!" Bulma looked up at him once again being caught in is dark eyes.

Vegeta went down once more.

Should I let it go? 

Should I let it go?

****

let it go

no, no, no, no

Should I let it go? 

Should I let it go?

****

let it go

no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Bulma was shocked, she didn't know if she pull away this time or not, finally she subdued and started to kiss back with more enthusiasm, and then she felt his tongue slither into her mouth making it a more heated kiss, finally after five minutes they came up for air.

"Little one, I play no games," Vegeta smirked again.

Bulma smiled up at him, "I'm glad I let it go."

****

A/N: What do you think? It would make me soooo happy if you reviewed. This is actually my first fiction, I didn't really ever like it but my friend said she loved it and I should post it. But I still think it's bad or it doesn't compare to 'I'm not ready yet...' (which you should read if you haven't, it's by me!) But I got a feeling I will like my next fic better, it's going to be a Bra and Goten song fic, hard to explain, I'll just say that Bra and Goten don't know each other and the first time they meet is at a club when Bra walks in, breathtaking of course! 

__

I don't speak Japanese, so I feel no need to speak a language I know only a few words of, so onna will be woman. When I was a newbie at Japanese, I didn't know what some of the words in stories meant and I feel if that disrupts the story. So there fore! No cute Japanese phrases.

****

Advertisement: 

'Show him how' by catgirl26. I swear it is the best Bulma and Vegeta fic you will EVER read, I have many favorites but this one tops them all, and I say the 2448 reviewers would agree with me. I can't possibly give a good enough summary, but she put 'What happens when Bulma and Vegeta end up in space together, in a malfunctioning ship?' well that's only a small part they...OH I CAN'T TELL YOU, YOU JUST **HAVE **TO READ IT, whatever I say gives it a way!


End file.
